


Out of Options

by TiffanyC1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2666117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyC1/pseuds/TiffanyC1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's thoughts as he prepares to cure Dean. Spoilers for 10x03 - Soul Survivor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Options

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something that's been buzzing in my head for weeks so I thought I'd let it out.

Sam wasn't sure the idea would work, but he had no other choice. Crowley was one thing, the self-professed King of Hell liked to talk big, but he was a coward when it came to a real fight.

Dean was another matter, not only was he a demon, but he was a demon with the kind of knowledge and fighting skills that took your average black-eyed demon centuries to learn. Which meant that curing him would be a lot more dangerous than curing Crowley. Which meant Sam couldn’t afford to show any weakness.

He knew part of the reason why the Third Trial had nearly killed him, the amount of blood needed for the cure had been more than the human body could safely give up. That might’ve been okay for dealing with Crowley, but not for Dean. Even though he put up a brave face, Sam had no doubt that if Dean got loose before he was fully cured, he would kill him, or at least try to; and with his messed up shoulder, Sam knew that his odds of surviving that fight would be even less if he was donating his own blood.

So drawing on his memories of many times they’d had to give each other blood transfusions, Jess’ nursing school textbooks, and Internet research, Sam was able to narrow down the blood types Dean would be able to accept; no sense in curing him of being a demon just to see him die because of the wrong blood type.

He then called a priest friend of Bobby’s and convinced him to meet him at the local hospital in Lebanon and perform the blessing on all the compatible blood he could find.

As he drove back to the Bunker, Sam prayed to a god that hadn’t been there for a long time to help him get through this, and to his long dead parents for forgiveness if the cure failed, because everything hinged on this. Either Dean was going to be cured, or the Winchester family would end, there was no other option.

The End.


End file.
